Puffle Party 2015
The Puffle Party 2015 was a party in Club Penguin that began on March 26, 2015, and ended on April 9, 2015. It was first confirmed by Polo Field during a Field Friday. Players could explore The Wilds, and gather berries to entice wild puffles, where members could adopt them. After finding all four types of puffles, the player encounters the Sasquatch creature. Plot *On March 5, on the What's New Blog, Megg posted a vague storyline of the party, replacing various words with underscores. :Before this year’s Puffle Party begins, players will discover ______ has rebuilt the Ski Lodge as a new ________! In the _____ there is a large fishcake that is being saved to eat during the Puffle Party. When the party starts, PH announces that someone, or something, has broken in and eaten the fishcake… but who... or what? Players must first __________ before they head out into wild. Once there, they will be able to access rooms with ___________, that ____________ and coax out new and different wild puffles. As they draw the puffles out, players realize that ________. Free items Autographed backgrounds Trivia *This party is the third annual Puffle Party to occur in March, the first being the Puffle Party 2012, and the second being the Puffle Party 2013. It is also the seventh overall Puffle Party in Club Penguin. *During this party, it was revealed the Sasquatch can speak, and that it has been living with puffles in the wild for a long time. *If the wrong objects are brought to the table in the Puffle Wild room, certain characters can appear. **If the stinky cheese is brought, Rockhopper will appear. **If the cup of coffee is brought, Gariwald VIII will appear. **If the sandwich is brought, Rookie will appear. *This was the first Puffle Party since 2011 to not include transformations. *This is the second Puffle Party to not introduce a new puffle, the first being the Puffle Party 2012. *A similar logo screen was used during the Wilderness Expedition 2016. Bugs and glitches *Sometimes at the Cove, when on a water slide, penguins would turn Old Blue. *Not all the rooms' tour guide descriptions were updated for the party. The only rooms that got their tour guide descriptions updated were the Ski Village, Ski Lodge, Puffle Gala, and the Puffle Wild. Gallery Sneak Peeks Puffle Party 2015 confirmed.png|Polo Field confirming the event Polo Field PP2015 video confirmation.png|Polo Field confirming that the party will have a sneak peek video Puffle Party 2015 SoundCloud Artwork.jpg|Album artwork showing a portion of the Plaza as seen on Club Penguin's SoundCloud account.https://soundcloud.com/clubpenguin/sets/puffle-party-2015 Screens Puffle-Party-Billboards 4-1426705086.jpg|The login and homepage screen Puffle Party 2015 logo screen.png|The logo screen during the party Rooms Pre-Party Puffle Party 2015 construction Ski Village.png|Ski Village Puffle Party 2015 construction Ski Lodge.png|Ski Lodge Party Puffle Party 2015 Beach.png|Beach Puffle Party 2015 Clothes Shop.png|Clothes Shop Puffle Party 2015 Coffee Shop.png|Coffee Shop Puffle Party 2015 Cove.png|Cove Puffle Party 2015 Dock.png|Dock Puffle Party 2015 Forest.png|Forest Puffle Party 2015 Ice Rink.png|Ice Rink Puffle Party 2015 Lighthouse.png|Lighthouse Puffle Party 2015 Plaza.png|Plaza Puffle Party 2015 Puffle Wild.png|Puffle Wild (room) Puffle Party 2015 Snow Forts.png|Snow Forts Puffle Party 2015 Ski Lodge.png|Ski Lodge Puffle Party 2015 Ski Village.png|Ski Village Puffle Party 2015 Stage.png|Stage (as Puffle Gala) Puffle Party 2015 The Wilds 1.png|The Wilds (1st area) Puffle Party 2015 The Wilds 2.png|The Wilds (2nd area) Puffle Party 2015 The Wilds 3.png|The Wilds (3rd area) Puffle Party 2015 Town.png|Town Center Emoticons Rabbit Puffle Emoticon.png|Rabbit Puffle emoticon Cat Puffle Emoticon.gif|Cat Puffle emoticon Prehistoric 2014 Emoticons O Berry.gif|O-Berry emoticon PuffleParty2014DogBiscuitBoneEmote.png|Dog bone emoticon PuffleParty2014CatYarn.png|Cat Yarn emoticon Miscellaneous SasquatchHistory.png|The comic of the Sasquatch explaining why he took the fish cake PuffleParty2015Bug.png|The bug that happened at the Cove where you'd randomly see Old Blue Penguins sliding at the water park PuffleParty2015MembershipNote.png|The Membership Note when a non-member tries to obtain an item for members Videos Club Penguin Puffle Party 2015 - Fish Cake Fiasco (Sneak Peek) Safe Chat Messages Jokes Tour Guide Messages Names in other languages References Category:Puffle Party Category:Parties of 2015 Category:2015